Royal Union Navy
The Royal Union Navy (R.U.N) 'or known locally as Union Navy is the naval warfare service branch of the Union Armed Forces and one of the three uniformed services of the Union of Arendale. It has an estimated of 36,000 active personnel and operates 26 ships in active service which has a ship prefix of "UNS",or Union Navy ship.It has headquarters in Excel City.It also primarily rarely imports as the navy buys local armaments Mission "To organize, train, equip, maintain, develop and deploy forces for prompt and sustained naval and maritime operations in support of the Unified Commands in the accomplishment of the Royal Union Navy mission". Its powers and functions are as follows: "To organize, train, equip, maintain and operate naval forces and naval aircraft including naval reserve units, necessary to provide water-borne support and assistance required by the Union Armed Forces in the accomplishment of its mission" "To assist the proper governmental agencies in the enforcement of laws and regulations pertaining to navigation, immigration, customs revenue, opium, quarantine, fishing and neutrality in the territorial and contiguous waters of the Arendalean Nation" "To develop, in coordination with the other major services and area commands the doctrines, procedures, and naval equipment for joint operations, and the doctrines and procedures for amphibious operations" Organization The Navy is organized into the Fleet, the Coast Guard, and the Naval Schools. The Fleet consists of: *Fleet Chief Staff, *Frigate Branch , *Submarine Branch *MTB Branch *Mine Branch *Union Special Warfare Group *Logistics Branch The Naval Schools are: *Royal Dalean Naval Basic Training Establishment, Excel City *Royal Dalean Navy Officer Candidate School, Gulfport *Royal Dalean Naval Academy, Monterrey *Royal Dalean Naval Training Establishment, Meliza Villa Fleet The Royal Union Navy has in present 58 ships,that are consisted of 36 corvettes, 16 frigates,5 destroyer and 2 battleship.The flagship of the navy is ''UNS Grand,''a 7,500 ton battleship.The Royal Union Navy has 3 taskforces, the Union Fleet. As a type command, the fleet has four major units: the Naval Force, Service Force, Patrol Force, and Assault Craft Force.The Navy has also its own ground military force,Naval Commados. Active Ships 'Destroyers 'Frigates' Operations 'Current Role' The current role of the Royal Union Navy is to protect Arendalean interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of the Union Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The Royal Union Navy is also a key element of the Dalean contribution to Council of Centau, with a number of assets allocated to Centau peacekeeping tasks at any time.These objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Delivery of the Naval Commando force. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Protection of Arendale's sea claimed territory. 'Current Deployments' The Royal Union Navy is currently deployed in Arendale and Chelonian seas.There are 2 stationed taskforces in Arendale and one taskforce currently doing military exercises with the Chelonian Navy.3 corvettes are also currently in charge of escorting merchant ships across the Gondu Strait.The Naval Commandos have deployments in PRM,Chelonia and USU for military reasons. 'Taskforces & Ships' Union of Arendale-Gondu Strait *'Taskforce 11' **''Achullia'' **''Keilan'' **''Austoa'' **''Archentorm'' **''Leo'' **''Draco'' **''Cancer'' *''Taskforce 34-Ansak Sea''' **Arendel'' **''Medos'' **''Constellation'' **''Taurus'' **''Endeacour'' **''Majestic'' **''Archenvrok'' 'Republic of Chelonia *'Taskforce ExFo 2' **''Grand'' **''Marvelous'' **''Andromeda'' **''Orion'' **''Archenkron'' **''Vanswitch'' Ranks of the Navy ''' Higher Ranks' ' Lower Ranks''' Category:Militaries Category:Union of Arendale Category:Royal Union Navy